


Fire and Ice

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up the pieces and Kame forgave him for a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> X mas fic, and somewhat I just started to type and this was born. 
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks to Kusabi's album track Fire and Ice this kinda was born, and this is what KAT-TUN did rise from the fog and delivers once again ^^ 
> 
> so well marry x mas everyone^^

The snow dances, flickers in the darkness of this midwinter night.

It’s Christmas, a time for family to spend together, a time for friends to come together, a time for loved once to show how special they are for each other.

A thick snow fling gets caught in my hand and it begins to melt in my glowed palm. And the only wish I make is to bring you and warm the coldness around my heart which you turned to ice many years ago.

Tomorrow will come in a blazing fire and I pray you will hear my silent pleas.

\---

“Kame, are you sure you will be fine?” Nakamaru, the oldest in the band sticks his nose in. The youngest band member sighs for the third time today. He was fine - he just wanted people to stop asking him that. But deep down, he wasn’t fine.

Alone on Christmas without you…

A façade he kept hiding.

His mom had asked him, his brothers had asked him. He had said he would turn up. A smile plaster on his face showing he was fine.

“I will be…” He said before he grabs his bag, getting out a muffled goodbye before the door closes behind him. They were worried he knew. But no one could replace the frozen heart except one person that could thaw it down to a point he couldn’t think straight anymore.

“Kazu?” That alluring voice – a nick name he hadn’t heard for years and meet a pair of worried eyes and he froze.

“Jin?”

Here, in this place Kazuya had bumped into him, now that he was back in the music entertainment - of course Kazuya would’ve bumped into him sooner or later. This was bound to happen, thus made his stomach tighten and he tensed up ready to defend himself, containing every feeling and freezing his heart even more.

Jin of course, knew what had happen. He had read the news and those pitiful eyes looking at him in admiration and somewhat worry – yes Kazuya was aware of his black bags underneath his eyes. He had gotten his scolding from his managers, his make-up artist and even from Johnny himself.

And he knew Jin wanted to tear down his walls he had built up for all these years.

He knew what Jin wanted to say. Kazuya won't let him, he glares back telling him 'don't'

"Kazu-"

“You stopped caring back in 2010 when you left us hanging by the thread Akanishi…” Kazuya spits out framing him, he didn’t mean to but he just couldn’t help it and he glares at Jin before he dashes away. Sensing those worry eyes still fallowing his every move down the hallway and Kazuya groans.

Why now, after all these years?

\---

KAT-TUN had secured their line in the future – they were going to be fine.

Christmas was here freezing their land and here he was hosted up in his parents’ house, eating and chattering away – while his mind was somewhere else on one certain person.

His family was happy for him for KAT-TUN. KAT-TUN had moved on after everything and a promise to their fans that they would continue as a 4member group. The final preparation was on hold up until their New Year countdown concert. He wanted to escape his mother’s burning stare – she always knew a part off him knew she could see past his façade. But he didn’t blame her. She was his mother after all. She would come to him in the right moment and he would wait.

“Kazuya?”

Kazuya smiles, his mother would always find him and he presses a kiss a top of Ran-chan’s head letting his nose curl against the soft fur – he was sitting in his old room – if he ever wanted to spend the night there was always a place here.

“What’s wrong?”

“Will it ever get easier?” He asked his eyes gazing softly at his mother – like she could see that tiny parts of him was falling to pieces little by little. She closes the distance and embraces him in a tight hug. He doesn’t cry but when that lick came from his concerned dog his sob broke free.

“Give him time…”

The spark inside him burns little by little.  

He let his dogs free from their leashes but Ran stayed close as her master slumbering form enters the apartment whining softly. He should sleep but for once, he can’t. The warmth isn’t there and his brain is too caught up on the chaos of work to let him relax. He feels frustrated and he touches the screen of his phone landing on the “A” and his heart freezes all over again tugging at his insides before the screen flares up - Making him jump as he sees an incoming message.

“Tell me and I’ll be there…”

“We need to talk.” Kame writes back before he changes his mind.

Two seconds later he read.

“I’ll be there in twenty.” What had he gotten himself into?

To change the past, you need to pick the pieces up and start anew to burn down the wall they had built up.

His dogs whine pitifully at him. Kazuya chuckles, padding inside the kitchen to give them some food and for him to prepare his mental state.

Kazuya wasn’t prepare enough the dogs was at the door before the bell rang baking happily, knowing very well whom was at the door and Kazuya chuckles sadly, the little betrayers who had forgotten the man already well seems like it when Kazuya let Jin inside. The said guy had two dachshund all over him. Jin just laughed as he patted them which earned him licks all over his face as he falls onto his butt with a glee and Kazuya couldn’t help himself. He chuckled at the scene, a smile breaks his face.

“Well – seems they have forgiven you.”

Jin stops to strokes Jelly’s fur his hand froze as he look at Kazuya under the brim of his hat.

“And have you?”

“I did a long time ago – before you even got married. Jin I knew you all alone, you needed to be set free against the chains that held you back, you were a slave to your own mind – and you needed to let go to forget your past. You’re a free spirit after all and nothing can stop you. Yes I forgave you.”

“I’m sorry for the previous day. I didn’t mean to snap, I guess…”

“Kazu…” That nick name again. But it made him smile – deep down he knew he cared. Last time they spend Christmas together it was 2009. Four years had brought Jin here on his doorstep, making the decision to leave his family for the rest of the evening.

“We need to talk – if we didn’t do it 2010 we need to it now and I know how much you hate being alone on this particular day…”

“You don’t want to know how many times I wanted to be here, every year…”

Kazuya knew there was more to that, then what’s meet the eye. But now here they were so unsure but still needed to talk face to face.

“Jin, unthaw the ice around my heart and then maybe we can consider this going somewhere…” Kazuya tells him. Feeling his heart tugging even more, speeding up flaring up as a spark burned inside him. It is melting down the layer of ice which he had built around his beating heart.

“And then let me let me be your fire. Kazuya I am sorry for everything for ignoring you. I love you.”

Kazuya closes the distance, lips touching dancing over each other. Building up a spark between them, leaving him shivering. Not caring about anything as their world was set ablaze. The kiss turning more heated and somewhere was a moan erupting but Kazuya doesn’t care. Clothes starts to pail up along the floor a body being gently lowered down upon a bed making the smaller crawling after as Jin pulls him into a kiss once more. Hips rolling and erect flesh pulsing between their now naked bodies and Kazuya let’s his palm wander and he mumbles out one word.

“Lube under my pillow, fetch it.”

Jin chuckles darkly. His hand slinks underneath the pillow grabbing a hold on the bottle and handing it to Kazuya with a dirty smirk. Making Kazuya gulp a little before grabbing the lube before he was pulled into another rough kiss. He moans feeling his body shiver as heavy breathing begins to reach the insides of the walls. Kazuya's hand tremble a little as he squeeze out some substance into his hand before he slick his fingers a little. Two fingers glides inside Jin, carefully slow and Jin hisses and arches his neck. Kazuya think he’s beautiful and his hearts jumps a bit.

“Breathe…”

Jin groans getting use to the sensation inside him, panting out puffs of air as Kazuya claims his mouth once again. Nippingg on his under lip as a third finger slides inside. Feeling how the tight muscles go lax and was a gaping mess around his smeared fingers. Kazuya hums as he nips Jin once more on the under lip before he let go. Hearing the whine makes him smile. Making his iced heart thaws even more. He cups Jin’s cheek in his palm his other palm settles on Jin's hip. His thumb running slow patterns on Jin’s hip bone. Legs came to rest around Kazuya's hips and their eyes said it all. A kiss sealed a promise. One stroke set the ice to fire. The word “love” - was their darkest secret. Jin groans as he came for air looking into Kazuya’s loving eyes. His fingers dancing over a naked tensing back. He could feel the muscles working and the strokes inside him. His muscles clenches around that pulsing flesh, he groans and babbles out something when he sees white. Throwing his head back and spills his white juice on his stomach feeling his whole body erupt in trembles. Jin knew that Kazuya wasn’t close behind so he brushes away a strand of hair. Seeing that face in pure concentration when his eyes fallows the sweat pearls decorate that tired face.

“Let go, come for me…” Jin whispers against his ear, before he bites down on the lobe. Rolling it between his teeth making Kazuya's body shiver and happen to pull out a groan from those thin lips. Making Jin smile and the heath that filled him was the sign enough.  

“I love you…”

Kazuya pants his body had become a shivering mess in the aftermath. His eyes closed on the edge to dream land and he felt awful warm, the tugging on his heart wasn’t there. A spark was there instead and he didn’t care what the future was going to hold. So long Jin was there he could tackle it.

“I know, since 2009 right?” He teased tired earning a chuckle from Jin.

“Probably earlier then that…” Jin admits and Kazuya smacks him lightly on his chest.

“Ass…”

“I know…”

Their eyes met.

“I know you know, but you don’t want to know how many times – but everything felt so fucked up – and then I was leaving and suddenly I was in L.A. I didn’t know what to do…”

“Hush, you don’t need to say anything Jin. You unthaw away the ice around my heart and that’s all that matters, so long you’re my flame in the pitch black darkness I don’t care. Just be there to catch me when I fall.”  

“You will be okay the four of you. You’ll beat the odds you always will.”

“Some day’s it doesn’t feel like it, but somewhere deep inside I know we can pull it off – we’re KAT-TUN for a reason, it doesn’t matter if we are six, or five now escalate to four. We will pull it through rise from the fog and deliver like we always do.”

“That’s the Kazu-chan I wanna hear, the bratty teenager I fell in love with.” Jin tells him as he pressed a warm heartily kiss on the forehead.

“Now you may sleep, otherwise you will drop dead on stage in the near future.”

Kazuya whines a little as he wiggles a little finding a comfortable, they could tackle the obstacles, showing the world they could endure it. He closes his eyes, knowing very well that sleep was welcoming and if not he will have this Bakanishi whining at him until he gave in.  

The ice unthawing away leaving a burning flame inside him, a warming comfort.

“I love you…”

“I love you too.” Jin cuddles closer tugging the body closer pressing a kiss on the warm temple and Kazuya believed. They could come through this no matter what. One step at the time starting with what they had already done by tearing down the ice and fire wall.

They needed each other as much they tried to deny it. After all they were Fire and Ice.


End file.
